House of Anubis: The new Generation
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Its been 25 years since the Touch Stone of Ra. Now it's time for their kids to uncover more mysteries, and find love. Okay you can guess who is who's child (Since my name gives things away). Anyway, time for new love ups and downs. Loves and a new challenge for the new Osirian and Chosen one. What will happen? Turned in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:House of a new generation.

Anubis House 25 years later

Eight new students were arriving at the House. A girl who looked like Sadie Kane only her hair color was one shade lighter, had glasses and was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with knee high black converse, white long sleeved shirt with a dark colored plad skirt a chain for a belt, and black bracelets with spikes (the bracelets are optional).

A girl with dirty blonde hair wearing a yellow skirt with a pink shirt and 2in white heels.

A girl with red hair and a tan. Wearing tennis shoes, orange top with jeans that only go down to the knees.

And an African American girl with black hair with a blue skirt, flats, and a white tank top. Their Names Sidelia, Mercy, Madison, and Livy.

And then their was the four boys. A boy with black hair wearing a white shirt, grey jacket, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

A boy with brown hair wearing jeans, a white T., and Osiris shoes.

An African American wearing shorts, a T, and tennis shoes.

And another African American wearing sweats.

Their names Sidelia, Mitch, Jason, Mercy, Steven, Madison, and the twins Livy and Tristan. Their parents were in the first generation of Sibuna. Now its time for them to start their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: House of introductions

**Everyone will be speaking of their parents in the third person tencse hence and all of the other first generation Sibuna kids. Oh and to be clear if no one can imagine Mitch then, he looks like Marcus from Lab Rats. Btw I don't own anything except the plot, oc's, name of the story.**

ia was upstairs in her room when another girl- Mercy best friend since childhood (besides Mitch)- entered the room. "Hey Si!"

"Hi Merc!" the best friends- and now roommates greeted one another. "Been awhile. Haven't seen you since you came to America."

"I know! And we- besides your parents- are the only ones who know your secret right?"

Sidelia rolled her eyes gave a small laugh and a small smile while putting her close away in the dresser. "Yes, and no one will find out unless one of us tells the other Sibu-" she got cut off

"Everyone come on down/ up stairs so you all can get acquainted!' shouted Trudy

"I can't believe that Trudy is still the house mother! I mean you'd think that she would have at least retired by now!" Sidelia said

"I know! I mean is she trying to work herself to death by cleaning?" Mercy agreed.

...

Mitch was in his room settling in talking to his roommate Steven. "So?" Steven with a cocky smirk "Do you have a crush on one of the girls?"

Mitch kept his blush down "No!"

"Really? Then what's this?" he held up a picture frame that showed the goth girl with the athlete. It was them from age ten when they climbed a tree and both had an arm around the others shoulders, with big smiles. "Because it looks like you already know that goth girl"

"SIDELIA!" Mitch quitely yelled "her name is Sidelia, and don't you say she is goth ever again! She only wears those dark colored clothes because, she's into dark colors and they appeal to her."

Before Steven replied he heard Trudy shout "Everyone come down/ up stairs so you can all get acquainted!" they both left without a word.

...

All of the teenagers were in the common room when Trudy came up. "Okay, I'm gonna tell you all- except for those who don't already know- who your roommates are. We will be doing this yearly. Okay girls Sidelia and Mercy" they high fives and said yes under their breathes "Madison and Livy. Now the boys Jason and Tristan. And Mitch with Steven. Okay, you all go unpack and dinner will be ready shortly."

Unknown to her all of them already unpacked and knew their roommates in advance. "So?..." Madison tried breaking the silence "In Anubis. Who do you all think is the knew chosen one and Osirian is?" silence"Nothing? Really okay well does anyone have any secrets." Mitch turned his head so no one saw his blush he did not want to admitt to his crush on Sidelia. Sidelia and Mercy looked at each other- both knowing that they were not going to admitt their secret.

...

At dinner Steven and Tristan were eating like no freaking tomorrow. "Slow down!" Livy says to her twin and the other African American male.

"Back down mom!" Steven shouted. Madison and Livy gave them dirty- like holy shit we're dead- looks.

"And stop eating all the food!" Jason and Mitch exclaimed together

Sidelia didn't say a word not feeling to well. She got up and left the room unnoticed by the others- except Mitch who followed her to her room. "Hey, Si" Mitch said leaning against the door frame while his love sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi Mitch" she couldn't help but look in to his brown eyes that melted her like chocolate and her heart beating uncontrollably fast. "So... did you come here for something?"

"What? Oh?! No! Just wanted to see if you okay- you left yearly at dinner"

"I'm fine"

"Okay. G'night Si, see you in the mornin'"

"Night Mitch" she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Hopefully we have a ton of classes together." she whispered to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: House of School

**Sorry if the name of the chapter didn't really make any since. Anyway will Sitch, Midelia (pick which ****pairing name you like better) happen? Or will Sibuna stuff keep them apart? And will they admitt their feelings?**

The next day Mitch felt like his heart was crushing. He had the chance to tell Sidelia how he felt about her- and hopefully she returned them. "Ugh!" he put a pillow of his head "I'm an idiot!" thank Ra, Steven was still asleep.

...

In her dorm Sidelia felt as though she had hardly gotten any sleep. She was so stupid! She had the opportunity to tell Mitch her feelings but- of course she screwd it up. "SI! GET UP! RISE AND SHINE!" Mercy shouted excitedly

"Merc, can you please turn down the cheery like eighteen thousand notches?"

"Sorry. I'm just so excited 'bout school today!"

"Really? Because we might get to follow in our parents footsteps? Or because of Jason?"

"Just get dressed"

...

The eight Sibuna kids were wearing their school uniforms. Livy and Mercy had no tights on, Sidelia had black tights on, and Livy was wearing white tights with flowers on them. They had all just gotten their schedules for the year.

**Mitch and Jason**

1-Science

2-Math

3- Egyptian history

4- P.E.

5-English

6- Theatre

Livy

1. Math

2. P.E.

3. English

4. Egyptian history

5. Science

6. Theatre

Madison and Mercy

1. P.E.

2. Science

3. Math

4. English

5. Egyptian History

6. Theatre

Tristan and Steven

2. Science

3. Egyptian History

4. English

5. P.E.

6. Theatre

Sidelia

1. English

2. P.E.

3. Math

4. Science

5. Theatre

6. Egyptian History

All of the children were comparing their schedules. The gang couldn't believe- especially- that Sidelia hardly had any classes with them! "Well, at least we have have gym together" Livy offered

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that...I used to have at least have 2-4 of you guys in my classes in the past...now I only one class with one of you! This is...propasterous!" the blonde screeched

"Hey...it'll be okay Si. At least we all live in he same house...

...

Throughout the day Sidelia was not herself. At the end of the day she was at her locker getting ready for tomorrow when she started seeing stars. "Si? You okay?" Madison asked. Before she got a response her friend collapsed onto the floor. "Si? Si?! Sidelia?!" no sign of movement, as the red head shook the blonde.

...

Sidelia's vision

The only thing Sidelia could see was black. "Hello?" asked the blonde

She then heard a voice say "They have to get it..." the voice sound like someone smoking for 50+ years and female.

"But they're not ready to lo-" a male voice says

"Yes! They are! Especially the Osirian and Chosen one! They have to look for The Books of Thoth, Set, and Osiris! That will help them with there path(s)."

...

Sidelia woke with a start. She looked around her surroundings- only seeing the school hallway and Madison kneeling over her. "Thank goodness you're okay!" exclaimed the worried red head

"What happened?" Madison helped Sidelia off of the floor

"I don't know! All I know is that you passed out cold onto the floor! You woke after 3-5 minutes of unconsciousness! I'm just so happy you're okay."

Sidelia remembered the vision she had. She told Madison about it. "Okay, so...where do we start looking for these book? I mean you didn't see or here where we can start?"

"No." she shook her head "But I have an Idea!"

...

"So...Si passed out she had a vision and now we have to look for the books of Osiris, Thoth, and Set? Really? Okay where do we start." Jason summoned up

"Yea" unfortunately Livy started to see stars. "Livy? You okay?" Livy went out cold.

"Livy?!" they all screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Livy knows the locations? What?

The new Sibuna members did everything they knew to wake Livy. Put icy cold water on her, shake her, yell at her, nothing worked.

Livy's Vision

Livy was standing in darkness with fog at her feet. Then she heard them- the voices Sidelia had discribed.

Unfortunately, she looked up. And what she saw was two pairs of eyes looking down at her. They seemed to be projecting the voices. The girls' eyes were purple, and the boys' eyes were red.

"What is she doing here?! She's not the Chosen One or Osirian!" the male roared

"To help her friends." the female replied calmly. "Now listen, to look for the book of Osiris go where the first three original Sibuna members went to start their quest. Next for the book of Thoth go where the actual Chosen One was found, but another was mistaken for her."

"What about the book of Set?" the African American girl finally spoke

"That is a different task for another year. Now goodbye Livy"

...

The teens were surrounding their friend when they finally saw her eyes move "I think she's waking up. Sis?" the girl on the floor saw all of her friends staring down at her with looks of concern.

"I'm fine" her brother helped her off the wooden ground.

...

"So...? We go to the attic and the cellar. But when do we start I mean we have school tomorrow so we can't go tonight..." Mitch trailed off

"No, we can't." Jason shook his head

"How 'bout tomorrow night? No school the next day" the dirty blonde girl suggested

"Great idea, Mercy! I could kiss you right now for being so brilliant!" Jason blushed at realization of what he said and so did Mercy.

"Off to bed! All of you!" Trudy said shuing them to their rooms. Along with still being Anubis' house mother Trudy also took Victor's old job.

...

"So Jason? Do you have a crush on Mercy?" Tristan questioned

"I...well...um..."

"Just spit it out man!"

"Yes!"

"Then ask her out! I mean she totally likes you back! And don't even say 'no' because she was blushing bright red when you said you could kiss her!" he didn't even give his roommate a chance to protest.

"Fine! But I'm not sure when or where is the right time to ask."

"It'll be soon, I know it." that was the last conversation of the night as the eight teens went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: clues

The following night Sibuna had met up in the living room past their bed time, mostly because Trudy let them stay up late on a non school night. They split up into two groups. Group A: Sidelia, Jason, Mercy, and Madison.

Group B: Mitch, Steven, Livy and Tristan. They put the twins together because none of them trusted Tristan to not do something stupid if his sister wasn't their. In other words Livy knew when to not touch things Tristan did not.

Group A would go down to the cellar as group B went up to the attic.

...

As group a entered their location for clues Sidelia was troubled by what had happened at school that day.

...

Sidelia was in gym class when the coach left her in charge. "Move Maggots Move!" when her dad was in the military when she was 6-9, she had visited him and the strict words.

An army recutor, had entered the room, when asking who had said the words, everyone had pointed to the blonde girl.

Then she got an offer- join the army. They'd have a high school tutor on base so she can be in the army and finish high school at the same time. She told the recutor that she'd think about it.

...

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself. Sure she could go into combat and either come out either dead or alive. She has always wanted to join the army, but now? At this age? She didn't know what to do! Should she tell Mitch? Livy is the only other person that knows about the offer.

...

In the attic Mitch was thinking about his offers that had been given to him during lunch.

A music executive and sports recutor had given him options about going to California to sing pro, and go to a private school on a sports scholarship.

"Should I ask Sidelia her opinion?" he had pondered that decision since of the other officers he had been given. And on top of that Sidelia and Livy have been acting weird all day.

"I found something! Oh and how am I the only girl in a group of boys?!"

"What is it? And I don't know!" replied Jason, then he passed out.

When he awoke Jason didn't really share his vision so the attention was back on Livy. "So I found his card that says 'your in one of the right places next go to the place were Patricia landed safely in Eddie's arm and he said "I always knew you'd fall for me Yacker."' Is it me? Or does it seem like a scavenger hunt?"

Group B went back down and met back with group A in the living room.

...

"I found something!" Mercy says with joy. "a card says 'go to the place where two original founding members of Sibuna were crowned king and queen.'"

Group A met up with group B. They had decided to do the other quests tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: House of fights

The teenagers were not happy. Mitch and Sidelia were mad at each other, and none of the others knew why. One minute they were glad to work together and then twenty minutes later they were at each others throats.

Let's back track to how it happened.

They had just finished breakfast and were ready to go and were ready to go to the gym- half of them looked dressed for prom, the others looked ready for a valentines day dance.

...

As they entered the gym Steven, Madison, Mercy, and Jason were pretending to address the proms King and Queen.

The other four- though Sidelia hated it- were re creating when Eddie had caught Patricia in his arms.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2" Madison tapped the mic "Okay, and the prom's king and queen are...Mercy and Jason!" fake crowns were put on their heads, the floor beneath the two glowed.

Meanwhile...

"Come on Si, I'll catch you" Mitch told the blonde as she turned pale

"It's not that I'm worried about Mitch, I just hate hights!"

"Just relax and-" Sidelia fell has he spoke "I always knew you'd fall for me Yacker" the floor beneath them glowed. But unlike Mercy and Jason, Mitch and Sidelia fell through their floor.

"Where'd they go?" Steven wondered

"We have to find them!" Livy screamed

"We will"

...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the two screamed as they fell on to the hard floor

"Ugh, where are we?" Mitch asks

"It looks like the crept"

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head "Yes, I'm sure my parents told me about it."

"Then lets work on getting out of here"

...

After fifteen minutes of trying to get out something fell from Mitch's pocket. Sidelia picked it up "What's this?"

"Uhhh nothing" he panicked

"YOUR LEAVING FOR AMERICA FOR SPORTS AND MUSIC?! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL...US THIS?!"

Unbeknownst to her a paper fell from her jacket, Mitch looked at it "YOU'RE JOINING THE ARMY AT 15! WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING THE REST OF US?!"

The two continued to scream at each other, that's how the other Sibuna members found them. When the door opened the two stopped arguing and thanked their friends.

"Is anyone else lost? One minute their angry with each other the next they're happy to see us. What's going on?" Tristan asked, the others just shrugged.

...

That brings us back to the present as Mitch and Sidelia were locked in his room, the others said they needed to work things out since they've been best friends since they were born.

Sidelia just stood while Mitch lied on his bed. "I can't believe your going to America for to pursue music and sports, that's unfair to the rest of us!"

"Look who's talking, you're going into the army at our age!" he snickered

"Don't change this around on me!"

After another twenty minutes of fighting they were released and they both went to their separate rooms and slept. Both upset that the other is leaving and angry that the other didn't tell them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: House of not talking

The next morning Sidelia and Mitch didn't talk or sit close at breakfast- not even across from each other! The others knew something was wrong, no way could they go a day without talking to each other.

...

"They could be under a mute hex" Madison suggested to the others

"But they'd still sit next to each other, and besides my dad told me that a person can't have more than one hex in them, so why are they at each others throats like a cat and dog?" Jason told her

"They have alot of sexual tension between them, and they're choosing to ignore it- probably making it stronger" Mercy said

"What are you going on about Merc?" Steven asked

"Si and Mitch are in love with each other! They're choosing to ignore their feelings and they just probably need a good fuck or kiss or both to get it out of the way!" the dirty blonde exasperated

"Merc," Jason told her cautiously "I don't think sex is the right answer, besides we have other work to do- like finding the books of Osiris and Thoth"

"...Oh...right..my bad...*gives nervous giggle*

...

Sidelia's last class of the day had no sub- since the actual teacher got sick the last block and they couldn't find a sub, they didn't want to since it was only one class left so what was the point?

Anyway she was pacing around the Egyptian History classroom and thinking. She loves Mitch but she's wondering if she should be supportive and tell to go to L.A. or be greedy and tell him to stay. She just didn't know what to do.

...

The other members of Sibuna watched Mitch pace back and forth in the class- their teacher also got sick last period.

They watched him as though he was a baby lion that found its way to the city and they didn't know what to do.

Mitch was aware of the stares his friends were giving him, but he could only think of Si's offer- going into the army while finishing high school? He didn't know if he should tell her to go or tell her not to.

...

At the end of the day Sibuna was at their lockers and all were hyped to find the books- except the two that weren't talking


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: House of Making up pt.1

For the past week and a half Sidelia and Mitch haven't spoken or did anything together. If they went on a mission they wanted to be in different groups. They didn't like the fact the other was leaving- though they hadn't even really made up their minds yet.

"Okay! This is getting out of hand! Those two need to stop!" Madison told the others- excluding the two angry at each other, since they had assumed that the other was going to be there and didn't want to ruin things.

"I agree but how?" Jason asked

"I don't know Jay! We pretend that when prom comes around that you need a date?!"

"That's not bad Maddes! We should do that!" Steven exclaimed

...

Sidelia was in the woods trying to clear her mind, she pulled out the piece of paper that held her offer on it "Mitch I don't know what to do! I was going to tell you because I was confused, but since you're going to California I guess I will go into the military. I mean I have no use if you're not here. So I guess this could be goodbye, I'll be leaving at the end of summer." she whispered/ rehearsed to herself when she was going to tell her crush about this- she's going to tell him last and privately and the others first.

...

Mitch was in the music room the school strumming his guitar working on a new song

"...The last thing thing you said was "I gotta go" and you left. I wish I could have you back, wish I could've made you stay. You followed your path, but I was left heart-broken. I wish to hold you in my arms..." he couldn't think of what would come after so he hummed 'til he got to the end "I wish you stayed so I could hold you in my arms, could've made you stay. I wish you hadn't left I miss you please come back"

He put his guitar down and started to pace the room. "Sidelia, look I'm not happy about you joining the military at this age but since you have decided too I'm going to California. Hey maybe I could come and play at your base sometime." He was rehearsing what he was going to tell her- the others first so he could tell her privately.

...

Unknown to the both of them, they said at the same time "I'm going to miss you, goodbye. P.S. I love you Sidelia/Mitch!"


	9. Chapter 9

9: Announments

Sidelia was nervous. Today was the day, the day she told everyone that during her sophomore year she'll be training with the military. She looked over at a photo of her and Mitch- the same one he has. As she looked at it she could feel her heart break and tears come into her eyes. Out of everyone here she, Jason, Livy and Tristan are the only ones that had American accents, Mitch had a tie between English and Australian, everyone else has an English one.

As she left her room she saw that everyone but Mitch at breakfast. She took a deep breath this is it, telling everyone her decision.

...

In his room Mitch had conflicting feelings, he was going to tell everyone that next year and possibly the rest of high school, he'd be in America- maybe he could pick up the accent. When he looked at the picture of him and Sidelia he didn't want to think about it anymore. But before he leaves he at least wants to kiss her either on the lips or cheek so he has something romantic between the two of them.

He had to get upstairs to tell everyone- and hopefully the blonde girl with glasses wasn't there.

...

He had taken a deep breath before turning into the dinning room, as he went in his voice and another spoke together: "Everyone I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone looked at the two lovers and they just stared at each other. Both had anger and hurt on their faces "I'm gonna leave, Mitch can make his announment first, then I'll come and make mine"

They all watched as she left. Then they turned their attention to the dark haired burnnett "Okay, everyone next year I'm going to be in America working on music and sports"

He went into the hall and told Si to go in "Next year I'll be working with the army, I'll be the youngest recruitment there"

...

Sibuna was in shock. To of their members weren't going to be there next year, they couldn't believe it. "Should we let them do it?" Madison finally asked

"I don't know" Mercy replied "They both seem to really want their dreams, so..."

"We should be supportive and let them go through with it?"

"But what if it's a mistake?" Livy interjects "what if they get with people but don't feel the same feelings for them as they do for each other?"

"Well...one way to find out is to let them do it" Steven tells them "we can't stand in the way of their dreams, if they want to go for it then who are we to stop them?"

...

In the woods Sidelia and Mitch stood in the spot where the pyramid of Ra had been so many years ago. "So..." she starts off "you're really gonna go to America huh?"

"Yeah, and you're really going into the military?"

"Yeah, but I have 'til the end of summer encase I change my mind"

"Same" they both wanted the other to tell them not to go but they didn't because they didn't want to be the reason why the other might be a little bitter in the future because they didn't get to live out their dreams.

"So...the end of the year will be our final goodbye, no more seeing each other for...awhile" he knew awhile means forever since she might not even come back at all.


	10. Chapter 10

10: The book of Osiris

It had been two weeks since Mitch's and Sidelia's announments, and all of Sibuna were still upset about it. They all couldn't believe that Sidelia was going into the military and Mitch was going to LA in America for music and sports.

Since the announments had been made Si and Mitch have stayed up at least half hour later than usual and everyone else just cried to sleep. All eight of them were Sibuna generation two and they were losing two! It just made them all feel like without the two leaving they couldn't do anything.

"What do we do?" Mercy asks all except the two Sibuna's that were leaving "I know we should support them but are we really doing the right thing by letting them leave?"

"It's what they want Merc," Jason put an arm around her shoulder "even if it upsets us we can't stop them. We have to let them follow their dreams and trust they know what they're doing."

Steven suddenly got a thinking look on his face "Say Mercy, you and Sidelia have been acting weird since school began care to explain that?"

The said girl took a deep breath "Yes"

...

Mercy held a video camera in her hand and says to everyone "I went to vist her during summer and we went to this open mic night and well when Si got on stage and well..." she pressed the play button.

They all saw Si in leggings that look like jeans convers and a death to hell tee. "This song is dedicated to someone close to me" music came on and the blonde starts to sing:

"Hearts and souls beat as one, two find the other half of them

My mother always told me to stay away from you

Time for me to leave you behind?

Not gonna happen

I love the way you kiss me in the rain

The sun shines brighter with you

no one has seen you in years

where have you been?

Since you've been gone I cried

for you to return, my heart beats for you

I missed the way you'd look in the morning

I know and you know that our hearts beat as one"

After she finished singing the crowd erupted in applause.

...

Mercy pressed the stop button and everyone was quite, until Steven spoke up: "She's got an amazing voice"

"I know, Si didn't want anyone to find out." Jason put a hand on his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "Jas you okay?"

"I know where the book of Osiris is!"

...

Everyone, yes even Sidelia and Mitch, were following Jason to the spot in the woods where the pyramid of Ra had been oh so many years ago.

Once he stopped he started to dig in the ground. "Jason," Madison says to him once everyone catches up and is out of breath "How do you know that the book is here?"

"He vision I had at the beginning of school, voices told me that once it was time to find the Osiris book they would speak to me again and tell me where it is."

"And this is the location they told you" The blonde with glasses finished and he nodded.

Soon they all stated helping dig to find the book.

...

Three hours passed and Sidelia finally came across something hard it was gold and had the Crook on it- the symbol of Osiris in blue. When she brought it up she could tell it was the book they were looking for. "Guys!" she screamed out "I found it!"

They all stopped digging and went up to her. "Are you sure it could be a fake?" Mitch told her.

"No, it's the real deal. Besides Victor and his society disbanded after Eddie gave up his powers." Jason responded

"Question though how can you and Jason tell, Si?"

They looked at each other and said in union: "Because we're the Chosen One and Osirion."


End file.
